totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
C jak Ciekawie wypisane
Zadanie niemonitorowane zostanie dodane 16.09.2013 około godziny 18:00. Do tego czasu można przeprowadzać konwersacje. Reszta informacji póżniej :D Vince: 'Czyż to nie najpiękniejszy dzień? Cathi do mnie wróciła i od razu zrobiła przepiękny porządek w apartamencie. A tak to co jeszcze? Ostatbui idbył sie u nas pokaz mody który wygrała drużyna B.E.T.H. Jamniki... alkbo raczej ostatnia pani kapitan Jamnik nie pofarciło się i przegrała dogrywkę. Drużyna Vodek z drużyny straciła Maddie.. a druga kompletnie się rozwaliła. Zostały nam dwa zespoły! Jak sobie poradzą? Co nasz czeka? Dowiecie się wkrótce w nowym odcinku Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! ''Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Pokój B.E.T.H Wszyscy jeszcze spali, poza Maddie, która nie zmrużyła oka przez całą noc. Była zbyt wkurzona żeby mogła spać, w dodatku szargały nią emocje. 'Maddie: '(Pokój zwierzeń) Nie no, zajebiaszczo k***a! Ta chora debilka "Cathunia" zawitała do programu! I jeszcze jestem w drużynie B.E.T.H... Gorzej być nie może, wygląda na to że im czymś podpadłam że mnie wybrali... 'Maddie: '''Jej tu wcale nie ma... Jestem nadal w Vodka Squad... Mam się dobrze... ''Rolanda biegała po pokoju z podniesionymi rączkami. Gdy zobaczyła Maddie w piskiem podbiegła do niej. '''Rolanda: Hej! <3 Jestem Rolanda! :D Maddie: 'O hej... Ej, zaraz... Czy ty nie jesteś tą słynną Rolandą z YT? O.o ''Stasiek obudził się. '''Stasiek: Oo, hej, Maddie! :D Nagle przyszedł Henry z ogromną paczką pączków. Henry: Heeej! <3 Henry: (Pokój zwierzeń) Kocham piec. <3 Henry: Hej. ^^ Przyniosłem wam pączki. Może zjemy? ^^ Rolanda zaczęła się smarować szczorką z kupką. Rolanda: Ahh! <3 O tak! Jestem Rolanda i prowadzę... Mejkap z Rolaaaandą! <3 Nagle zobaczyła Henry'ego i skrzywiła się. Rolanda: Fuuuu! Odejdź ode mnie! Nie będziesz moim Alex'em... Spojrzała na Staśka. Rolanda: Fuuu! A ty nie będziesz moim Richardem! Rolanda nie jest taka łatwa!!! :< Henry:(Pokój zwierzeń) Czy ta Rolanda jest okey? O.o Henry spojrzał na Rolandę z obrzydzeniem. Henry: Fuuu! Nie będziesz moim Romeo!Odejdź ode mnie zarazo!!!! :< Nie poruchasz! :<<< Stasiek: 'Lol. xDD '''Maddie: '''Dobra, trochę was nie ogarniam... '''Maddie: '(pokój zwierzeń) Szczerze? Jest tu zupełnie inaczej niż w Vodka Squad, tutaj z każdym możesz gadać i w dodatku cię witają. No i są tu bardziej popier***i ludzie niż myślałam! '''Rolanda: (pokój zwierzeń) Ten dziwny człowiek w różowej koszulce totalnie na mnie leci! Wiem to, bo zrobiłam korespondencyjny dyplom na bycie seksowną i nikt nie może mi się oprzeć! Ahh! Rolanda złapała muchę. Rolanda: Twoje zaloty na mnie nie podziałają różowe ciacho! Rolanda jest tylko dla Rolandy i udaje, że gra niedostępną! Maddie: 'Matko boska, gdzie ja trafiłam... ''Jebła głową o podłogę i wygląda jakby nie miała zamiaru wstawać xD. '''Rolanda: Mówiłam, że moje piękno powala? <3 Stasiek: 'Spokojnie, Maddie, z czasem się przyzwyczaisz. xD ''Maddie tymczasem wychyliła lekko głowę z wykładziny i spojrzała się na niego jak morderczyni. 'Maddie: '''Chyba przechodzę na emo... K***a! Co ja za głupoty gadam! To miejsce dziwnie na mnie działa! ._. ''Tym razem jebła głową 3 razy o podłogę i zaczyna leżeć znokautowana xD. Henry uśmiechnął się. '''Henry: Sorka, Rolka, nawet od papieru toaletowego. Nie wiem czy wiesz ale jestem gejem. Gejem. I nie, nie jestem tarką do mięsa. <3 Po prostu wolę chłopaków. Więc nie sil się tak, wiem że na mnie lecisz. Czuć to. Czuć smród parówek i zapach chęci zgwałcenia mnie. Poprawił koszulkę. Henry: Kochana, sorki, pewnie teraz potniesz się mydłem albo coś. :<<< Ahh! Nie łatwo być mną! Maddie: '''Heeej! Może ktoś zainteresuje się masajem, który ma trzy woły i nie wie czy jest bogaty czy biedny? Bo nie ma porównania? Aha, a ten zapach zgwałcenia to chyba z tego barwnika włosów Staśka. '''Henry: Nieprawda! Ten zapach pochodzi od Rolandy która chce mnie poruchać ale nie dam jej swojego seksownego ciałka! Nie dla psa kiełbasa! >:( Stasiek: 'CO MASZ DO MOICH WŁOSÓW?! WYCHODZĘ! ''I poddenerwowany wyszedł na dwór. 'Stasiek: '''Nikt nie będzie obgadywał moich niebieskich włosów! ''Po chwili Henry zdziwił się.. '''Henry: Żal.pl? <3 Nagle wróciła Maddie po konfrontacji z Kimberly. Maddie: '''Szczerze? Tak jej wpierniczyłam, że mnie ręka boli! '''Henry: Ja już może pójdę.. Maddie tymczasem włożyła rękę do kubła z zimną wodą xD Hildegarde wyszła na zadanie Pokój Vodka Squad Henry obudził się jako pierwszy. Henry(Pokój Zwierzeń): No proszę proszę! Ta głupia słit Cathi przyjechała. Jeszcze czego! Henry: Zaczynam tęsknić za Luną. Luciana siedziała na oknie i gapiła się w niebo. Luciana: (Pokój Zwierzeń) Jak cudownie, że nie trafiłam do BETHów. <3 Nie przeżyłabym dnia bez Luki. :c Kimberly tymczasem wstała i poszła się malować do łazienki. Po chwili jednak było słychać pisk Kimberly: Gdzie jest mój różowy lakier do paznokci! Kimberly (pokój zwierzeń): 'Mogłam znieść to, że jakaś brzydula rozbiła mi lusterko, bo wiecie miałam zapasowe! Ale ten lakier to akurat była limitowana edycja! Zabiję kogoś za to! ''Wyszła wkurzona z łazienki i trzasnęła drzwiami Tymczasem z łóźka wylęgła się Ebony 'Ebony: '''Jak oni mogli umieścić Maddie w B.E.T.H ?! ''Na chwilę wlazła do do nich Maddie i podeszła do Kimberly. 'Maddie: '''Brzydulo?! ''Powiedziała to samo i podobnie jak tutaj:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ej-CSyD49dM i strzeliła jej z plaskacza w pysk. Po tym wszystkim wyszła z satysfkacją <3. Przyszedł Henry. '''Henry: Rolanda chciała mnie zgwałcić! >:( Ebony: '''Madd, jak tam w nowej drużynie ? ;( ''Przytuliła ja po przyjacielsku '' '''Kimberly (pokój zwierzeń): '''Skąd ona wie, że ja nazwałam ją brzydulą? Przecież ja to tutaj powiedziałam... A co do lakieru, to okazało się, że miałam go pod poduszką <3 Auu! Nadal mnie boli! Ta cała Maddie za to pożałuje! A mogłam sobie wstrzyknąć botoks, przynajmniej by tak nie bolało... Zadanie '''Vince: '''Dobrze, więc dzisiejsze zadanie przeprowadzi moja urocza pomocniczka Catherine! No i mam jedno ogłoszenie. Nie ma już roli kapitana więc decyzję może podjąć każdy członek drużyny. To tyle, a teraz .. zadanko! '''Cathi: '''Heeeej! <3 Jestem Cathi, ale wy mnie pewnie znacie z takich programów jaaaak.. ATP! <3 i C&A: Show! <3 ATP było moim debiutem jak dla większości z was CTP. Pamiętacie że w poprzednim odcinku dostaliście tajemnicze karteczki? Otóż, one przydadzą wam się w zadaniu. Zadanie nie powinno wam sprawić problemu jeśli dokładnie mnie zrozumiecie. Każde miasto powinno mieć swoją gwiazdę, Czarnobyl również, już tutaj byłam nawet.. do rzeczy. Fajnie by było jakbym w swojej kartotece posiadała jakieś wypracowanie od innych osób jaka to jestem fajna, wspaniała, wszechwiedząca i jakiej szminki używam <3. To właśnie zadanie. Musicie napisać Wypracowanie o mnie, jak mnie lubicie, co takiego dla was zrobiłam, itp, itd. Wspominałam coś o tych karteczkach tak? Ach, tak. Zawierają one podpowiedzi co do zadania. Jednakże czemu każdy je dostał? B.E.T.h za wygraną w poprzednim zadaniu mogą tu i teraz zdecydować czy.. Cathi rzuciła dwie wielarne cegły z napisem "Easy" i "Hard". Cathi: .. chcą łatwą czy trudną drogę do tego zadania. Jeśli wybiorą łatwą, wtedy ich zadania będą współgrały z podpowiedziami, jednakże każda drużyna otrzyma w tej sytuacji ułatwienie. Wtedy albo tobie się przyda to albo bardziej się przyda przeciwnikom, więc, to troszkę ryzykowne. Wybierając trudną, no tutaj też jest problemik, każdy może otrzymać jakiś dodatek który trzeba umieścić w wypracowaniu a podpowiedzi żadnej więc jeśli treść swojego wypracowania dobrze nie zrozumie, nie napisze dobrze pracy i może to przesądzić nad zwycięstwem. Tak czy inaczej, praca jest jedna a to jak będzie wam się pracowało, z łatwością czy z trudem, zadecyduje - B.E.T.H. '''Rolanda: Rolanda lubi kajaki! <3 Rolanda bierze Easy! O tak! Vince: Więc zapraszam! Obie drużyny. stają na cegle z napisem „Easy” '' '''Cathi:' Ooo.. więc wolicie lvl. Easy? No cóż, oto wędrują w wasze ręcę te oto treści i oto wasze treści karteczek. Karteczka dla drużyny B.E.T.H. - W Ciekawej Historii? Cóż, jak jest Kleopatra na rysunkach i na papirusach, jaka ona fajna to też Cathi musi być. Pojedźcie wyobraźnią jak możecie wplątać Cathi w wydarzenia historyczne lecz nie przesadźcie bo za dużo to nie zdrowo . '' ''Karteczka dla drużyny Vodka - Niechwaląc wrogów? : Podpowiedź: Raczej zrozumiałe nie? Wychwalajcie detronizując wrogów. Dajcie kilka przykładzików na których Cathi bije innych na głowę, że chylą się przed jej '' '''Vince:' Na napisanie waszych wspaniałych opowiadać.. macie czas i to spoooro! Tak z dwa dni. Powodzenia! Postępy Zawodników B.E.T.H. Hildegarde przyszła i zaczęła dłubać w nosie. Stasiek: 'Doobra, kto najlepiej ją zna? Maddie? ''Rolanda podeszła do Hildzi. '''Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Czyścisz nosek dla swojego mężczyzny? <3 Maddie: 'Co? Nie, nie, nie... Nie ma mowy! Nie napiszę nic dobrego o tej parszywej sucz! ''Hildegarde wyjeła palec z noska. <3 '''Hildegarde: Hildegarde być po prostu głodne! <3 Zamoczyła palec w ustach. Rolanda: Egzotyczne smaki, co nie? <3 Aż sama podłubie sobie w nosie! :D Rolanda wsadziła całą rękę do nosa. Maddie: 'O.O Ja chcę do Vodek! ;_; ''Rolanda wyjęła coś czerwonego. '''Rolanda: Ciekawe jak smakuje! <3 Hildegarde: Hildegarde też chcieć się przekonać. *_* Rolanda dała jej kawałek czegoś czerwonego. Rolanda: Na zdrówko moja najlepsza psiapsiółcio! <3 Zjadła. Hildegarde: Super! Hildegarde ma ochotę zrobić camping! Rozłożyła namiot i wciągnęła Rolandzie. Hildegarde: Tutaj możemy nocować. <3 Vodka Squad Ebony swobodnie usiadła na kamienu i zaczeła piłować paznokcie Po zadaniu, a raczej... niewykonaniu.. Vince: Więc zawodnicy nie raczyli się przyłożyć do zadania? Cóż.. więc trzeba by zrobić.. Zaczął się ''zastanawiać nad tym. Jednak nie przychodziło mu nic na myśl. '''Vince:' Skoro żadna drużyna nie oddała pracy na czas.. więc nie postaje mi nic innego. Żadna drużyna nie przygotowałą się do zadania.. a było wszystko tał wyjaśnione... Westchnął zawiedziony. Vince: Dzisiaj będzie coś czego nie chciałem zrobić, ale.. może tak bedzie lepiej. Skierował uwagę do obu drużyn. Vince: Obie drużyny udadzą się na podwójne eliminacje. Każda drużyna głosuje na kogoś w obrębie swojej drużyny, ale i tak odpadną dzisiaj dwie osoby. Z obu drużyn... To na tyle.. a ja muszę z Catherine pogadać... mimo wszystko... Odwrócił się i poszedł do swojego apartamentu. '' '''Vince:' Hmm.. muszę to sobie przemyśleć... Eliminacje Jako, że obie drużyny zostały zaproszone na eliminacje, jako pierwsza wchodzi drużyna Vodek. Vince: Zacznijmy pierwszą dramatyczną ceremonię. Więc wasza drużyna otrzyma jako symbol nietykalnosci statuetki ze mną. Więc bezpieczne osoby to Luciana i Henry! Rzuca im statuetki. '' '''Vince:' Bezpieczne są również Kimberly oraz Fiona! Obie również dostają statuetki. '' '''Vince: '''Zostało nam dwoje zagrożonych. Junior oraz Ebony.. Nie przeciągając.. z masakryczną przewagą głosów odpada Ebony! ''Dziewczyna się załamała, a Junior pewny siebie złapał nadlatującą figurkę. Ebony: 'Że co?! Jak mogliście mi to zrobić ? ;( ''Ebony zaczeła płakać 'Ebony: '''Hildegarde. Muszę ci coś dać .. Na tej kartce jest coś bardzo ważnego ..Musisz to przeczytać i niekomu nie możesz tego dać .. ''Dziewczyna przytuliła ją i dała jej kartkę do ręki 'Ebony: 'Żegnaj .. Ebony do kieszeni podsuneła mu jakiś liścik '''Vince: Ebony, możesz sobie poobserwować eliminację. Zaraz dołączy do ciebie kolejna lub kolejny zawodnik! Pozostali z Vodek wyszli no i na eliminacje przybyła drużyna. B.E.T.H. '' '''Vince: '''Witam drugą drużynę. Nie przeciągając, mam wyniki a w nagrodę wy dostajecie jako symbol nietykalności figurki Effy. Bezpiecznymi osobami są Rolanda i Hildegarde. ''Rzuca obojgu figurki z Effy. '' '''Vince: '''Kolejną osobą bezpieczną jest również Victoria. ''Kamera zbliżyła się pokazując twarze Maddie i Stanisława. Vince: Jedno z was opuści również Czarnobyl tak jak Ebony. A tą osobą jest Maddie! Rzuca figurkę, a Maddie wściekła chciała rzucic się na prowadzącego. '' '''Vince:' Wow mamy dwie osoby które odpadły! Ale mam dla was niespodziankę! Obydwie zostały związane i przyczepione do woła. 'Ebony: '''Niespodziankę ?! Lepiej już chyba być nie może .. '''Vince: '''Ale chcę jedno jeszcze ogłosić. ''Podszedł do Catherine i pocałował ją w policzek. I przytulił. Ukradkiem związał ją w pasie liną. 'Vince: '''Było naprawdę miło Catherine, ale przy Maddie coś zrozumiałem. No i w końcu wiem co zrobię! Ja nie mogę być z nikim… więc powiem prosto.. zrywam z tobą. Nie miałem pomysłu jak to zrobić.. lecz ja mimo wszystko, że uwielbiam towarzysto dam to jednak jestem wolnym duchem i poetą! A będąc szczęśliwym nic nie mogłem tworzyć i wpadłem w łapy systemu, a tak.. napiszę nowe wiersze! '''Ebony: '''A jednak ! ''Odsunął ją i rzucił kamieniem w wół, który zaczął biec ciągnąc wszystkie trzy dziewczyny. '''Vince: '''Więc to tyle na koniec.. Ah.. rozłąka chwyci mnie za serce i jestem wolny.. w końcu wyrwałem się z kajdanów miłości i mogę odetchnąć szukając tej jedynej miłości! Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki